La naissance d'un grand duo
by Ninourse
Summary: Fanta et Bob ont fait leur première vidéo ensemble en ne se connaissant presque pas. Mais que c'est-il passé pour que cette vidéo aie eu lieux, pourquoi Bob depuis ce jour travail avec Fanta ? Et bien je vais essayer de l'imaginer.


_La naissance d'un grand duo_

Intro:

TheFantasio974 et Bob lennon sont de grands youtubeurs français.

FantaBobGames et TheFantasio974 son leurs chaines où ils mettent tout les deux presque 2 vidéos par jour, un Fanta et un Bob.

Avec leurs 1 600 000 milion d'abonnés environ sur les deux chaines, ils sont aimés de tous.

Bob lennon passe même sur d'autres chaines comme celle du bazar du grenier, la chaine gaming de joueur du grenier avec Fred et Seb.

Où il joue sur des jeux de rôle, tel que aventure, star aventure, magical aventure, les survivants et d'autre.

Fanta et Bob ont fait leur première vidéo ensemble en ne se connaissant presque pas. Mais que c'est-il passé pour que cette vidéo aie eu lieux, pourquoi Bob depuis ce jour travail avec Fanta ?

Et bien je vais essayer de l'imaginer.

Chapitre 1: La rencontre

Bob lennon jouait sur Minecraft, il était en multi sur un serveur et s'amusait avec c'est "esclave", enfin il aimait appeler les autres joueurs de sa ville comme ça.

Car à près tout il était le maire et donc il pouvait faire tout ce qu'il voulait non ?

La seul chose qui s'obligeait, était de dire bienvenu aux nouveaux membres de la ville.

Il s'amusait aujourd'hui avec un de ses nouveau en parlant avec un certain TheFantasio974.

B - Quelle pseudo ridicule se dit-il ?

Se Fantasio ralait très ford sur lui, bon c'est vrai qu'il lui avait demandé de retirer tout le lac en obsidienne qu'il y avait dans une des mines optimiser et puis, quand il eu fini de tout remettre dedans.

Mais se qui le surprenait c'est qu'il faisait ça avec tout les nouveaux.

Et à chaque fois, sûrement de peur d'être déjà viré de la ville remettait tout l'obsidiennes en place sans rien dire.

Mais lui, c'était différent il l'engueulait même dans le tchat de discution en lui disant qu'il devait avoir honte, qu'il n'était pas un bon maire, et surtout qu'il était hors de question qu'il les remette en place.

B - Il a du culot se mec, il me plait ! Bon Fanta tu me donnes l'obsi et je mettrais quelqu'un pour tout reboucher.

F - Alors déjà tu ne m'apelles pas Fanta, il y a que mes amis et mes abonnés qui peuvent m'apeller comme ça et deuxièment je te les donnerais pas.

B - Et pouquoi ?

F -Car sinon un autre nouveau va se faire avoir aussi et je veux pas que ce soit un de mes abonnés, alors tu vois le cactus juste à côté ? Et bien regarde.

B - Non ne mets pas l'obsi sur le cactus pour qu'il disparaisse !

F - Si voilà !

B - Tu vas me le payer très chère.

F - Je t'attend.

B - Pfff bon je n'ai pas envi de m'énerver alors je fais comme si j'avais rien vu.

F - Bien.

B - Qu'es-que tu voulais dire par abonnés ?

F - J'ai une chaine youtube et je fais une série sur se serveur, mais maintenant je n'ai plus trop envie de continuer.

B - Tu n'es pas si nouveau que ça alors ?

F - Si c'est juste que j'ai déjà fait les neuf premier épisodes aujourd'hui.

B - Haa d'accord et bien bienvenu dans la ville d'azur et jespère que tu continuras ta série, je vais aller troller quelqu'un d'autre salut.

F - ... ouais.

Chapitre 2: Une vidéo enssemble ?

Deux jours plus tard.

Fanta était entraint de miner quand tout à coup un skin apparait juste devant lui.

F - Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

B - Bonsoir, je suis Bob lennon haha.

F - Tu m'as fait une de ces peur.

B - Pas grave.

F - Parle pour toi, bon qu'es-que tu veux ?

B - M'excuser.

F - Toi t'excuser, oui c'est ça mon oeil.

B - Nan mais j'exagère beaucoup trop avec les nouveaux et je te remercie de me l'avoir fait comprendre.

F - Heuuu de rien.

B - En parlant j'ai mis ton pseudo sur internet et j'ai trouvé ta chaine, elle est pas mal.

F - Je... merci.

B - J'ai juste une question, de ma faute tu ne vas pas mettre la série que ta commencé à faire sur ce serveur ?

F - Je ne sais pas encore.

B - Je peux faire l'épisode dix avec toi si tu veux, pour me pardonner. Tu sais je ne dis pas ça à tout le monde, beaucoup d'autres personnes me l'ont demandé et j'ai toujours refusé, mais là c'es moi qui te le propose.

F - ...

B - Alors ?

F - ça me ferais une vidéo de qualiter si je la fait avec le maire de la ville d'azur, elle est renommé après tout.

B - Possible, c'est pour cela qu'on me le demande si souvent.

F - ...

B - Je repètte, alors ?

F - Oui, je veux bien. Demain ça te vas ?

B - Oui quelle heure ?

F - Ben tu habites où car on a peut- être pas la même heure, moi je suis de la réunion en France.

B - France aussi, on a deux heures de décalage je crois.

F - ok je te crois.

B - Ben 14h ça te va ? Et moi donc 12h.

F - Oui ça me va.

B - Bien je te laisse miner, je dois allez m'amuser avec des nouveaux.

F - Tes pas croyable.

B - Je sais mais c'est moins horrible qu'avant.

F - ça me soulage pas.

B - Je sais, salut.

F - Salut.

Chapitre 3: Destinée ?

Le landemain à 11h 30 pour Fanta.

B - Salut Fantasio.

F - Salut Bob lennon.

B - Tu peux m'appeller Bob, je préfère.

F - Ok heu tu peux me passer ton skype pour la vidéo.

B - Oui bien sûr je t'envois le nom c'est ...

F - Merci, t'as reçu l'invite ?

B - Oui je pense que c'est toi.

F - Ha oui c'est bien moi je viens de voir que tu m'as accepté, on s'appelle ?

B - Ok.

F - Allo.

B - Salut.

F - Whaaa je croyais pas que ta voix était comme ça !

B - Tu croyais que j'avais une voix comment, de monstre, de démon où quoi ?

F - A vrai dire oui.

B - Mmm, bon on fait quoi.

F - On commence la vidéo dans ton bureau de la mairie et tu nous fais visiter ?

B - Ok.

F - 1,2,3 c'est parti !

"Bonjour ! Et bienvenu, pour se nouvelle épisode du Freestyle Fanta Show, je suis en compagnie du président, maire Bob Lennon...

(Fanta n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Bob l'interrompa)."

B - "Bonsoir."

F - "Heu... Voilà."

...

F - "Je vous remercie de nous avoir suivi et je vous dit à très bientôt pour le Freestyle Fanta Show. Un mot de la fin Bob ?"

B - "Un plaisir (pas fort) HEUUU...UN PLAISIR ! (reformule ses mots avec sa plus grosse voix que nous adorons tous)."

F - "Ho quelle voix, quelle voix ! Allez à plus."

B - "C'est du bonheur."

F - Etttt coupez !

B - Yai, alors ?

F - Tu étais super !

B - C'est vrai ? Merci !

F - Tu as ça dans le sang tu sais, tu devrais faire une chaine.

B - Si tu le dit.

F - Je t'assure ! Mais tu devrais trouver une phrase pour le début d'une vidéo.

B - Ouais je savais pas quand commencer alors je t'ai coupé, encore désolé.

F - Tkt. Et tu te rapelles de la phrase que tu m'as dit hier quand tu es apparu devant moi ?

B - Quand t'as crié .

F - Oui. Elle était cool, vas-y essaye de la dire comme si tu commençais une vidéo avec.

B - Ok. "Bonsoir, je suis Bob Lennon Haha. Et bienvenu, bienvenu sur le Freestyle Fanta Show en compagnie de mon ami Fanta !"

F - "Bonsoir Bob et bonsoir tout le monde !"

Voilà ! ça c'est génial !

B - Vraiment ?

F - oh que oui, trop classe !

B - Merci, bon je vais devoir y aller.

F - Déjà.

B - Oui mon poupet est malade, je dois donc l'ammener chez le véto.

F - Ton Poupet ?

B - Mon chat, je les appellent tous comme ça.

F - C'est mignon, bon rétablissement pour ton Poupet salut.

B - Oui merci.

Chapitre 4: Je...peux venir ?

Le sur landemain, sur skype.

B - Salut Fantasio, tu vas bien ?

F - Oui et toi ? Ha oui appelle moi Fanta.

B - T'es sérieux ? Attend je suis ton ami ?

F - Nan mais tu t'es abonner, le l'ai vu sur mon mail.

B - Ha ook ...

F - Je rigolais tu es mon ami, mais je croyais que tu le savais.

B - Comment ça ?

F - Ben tu m'as appellé Fanta et tu as dit mon ami lorsque t'as réessayé de dire ta phrase du début, hier.

B - Oui mais j'ai dit mon ami Fanta car je me voyais mal dire TheFantasio974 pour phrase de début.

F - Je comprend mais maintenant tu le sais.

B - Dit Fanta.

F - Oui ?

B - Je... J'ai repenssé à se que tu m'avais dit il y a deux jours.

F - De quoi ?

B - Comme quoi je devrais faire une chaine youtube.

F - Ha oui et ?

B - J'ai adoré faire cette vidéo avec toi et donc je pense que ça me plairais bien.

F - Cool.

B - Mais...

F - Mais ?

B - Je n'ai pas envi de le faire seul. Et donc je me suis dit que si tu avais aimé notre coopération tu pourrais éventuellement bien que je t'aide sur ta chaine.

F - Et bien heu ...

B - Nan attend avant de répondre, je veux que tu saches que tu seras toujours le chef bien sûr, car c'est ta chaine et non la mienne, et si au début tu n'as pas confiance en moi, ce que je peux comprendre.

Je film la vidéo puis je fais le rendu et je te l'envoi et c'est toi qui la mets sur la chaine, pour ne pas que j'ai le mot de passe et le reste.

Et plus tard, quand tu auras assez confiance en moi tu me passeras les identifiants et je les mettrais moi même sur la chaine.

Voilà j'ai pas d'autre argument et j'attend donc ta réponce, tu as le temps de réfléchir.

F - Je oui j'ai besoin de réfléchir.

B - Bon sinon tu as fait quoi aujourd'hui ?

F - Et bien j'ai ... (Ils parlent pendant quelques heures de tout et de rien et puis racrochent).

Chapitre 5: Bienvenu Bob !

Le jour suivant, sur Minecraft Fanta venais de ce connecter sur le serveur.

? - Fanta.

? - Fanta !

? - Fanta je t'adore.

? - Ho ! Mais c'est Fanta !

F - Ha je vois que la vidéo de moi et de Bob n'a pas fait mouche.

"Bonjour, les nouveaux !"

? - Ho non pas se gros connard de Fanta.

F - Génial un rageux.

? - Je suis pas un rageux, mais c'est pas ma faute si tu es un youtubeur de merde qui ne pense qu à l'argent.

F - Je ne pense pas à l'argent, je fait ça par plaisir.

? - Ouais c'est ça bouffon.

B - Et ho toi tu t'appelles comment ?

? - Ha quoi, ça t'regardes pas.

B - J'ai envie de savoir les noms de mes nouveaux habitants, je suis le maire après tout, je dois tout savoir.

? - T'as cas m'appeller Billy Lol.

B - Ok Billy, alors mon petit Billy, tu vas gentillement dire tes excuses à Fanta et puis tu vas calmement continuer ce que tu faissais. Tu m'as bien compris ?

Billy - Tu crois me faire peur Mdr.

B - Ho que oui tu as peur Billy, tu es même terrifié et maintenant tu fais ce que j'ai dit.

Billy - Nan.

B - Et bien dans ce cas je te ban du serveur Et Fanta te ban de sa chaine ainsi tu feras tes petits affaires autre part qu'ici ai-je été ASSEZ claire ?

Billy - Tu peux pas me ban, vous êtes un maire à la con, tu n'as donc pas les permissions. Et mais il se fou de ma gueulle celui-là Lol Mdr Ptdr.

B - Oui tu as raison, je n'ai pas toutes les permissions mais je les aurai ça je peux te l'affirmer, quand je veux quelque chose, je l'obtiens.

Sauf quand je laisse la personne décider à ma place, mais c'est très rare quand je fais ça, alors on veut toujours faire le petit caïd ? Mon petit Billy.

Billy - Je...et pourquoi tu prends sa défence Wech.

B - Car j'aide mes amis, pas comme toi je suppose. Alors le petit garçon veut toujours jouer au caïd ? Tu m'as pas répondu.

Billy - Non ça va je me casse dans une autre ville.

B - Vas-y je ne te retient pas.

Billy - Ouais c'est ça.

B - Bon maintenant que l'autre est parti, tu vas bien Fanfan ?

F - Fanfan ? J'aime bien.

B - Je peux t'appeller comme ça ?

F - Oui après tout on est associé.

B - Tu...tu es d'accord ?

F - Ce que je viens de lire dans le tchat à fini de me décider. Je veux, j'exige que tu fasses cette chaine avec moi et même peut-être en faire une deuxiéme qui sais, elle pourrais s'appeler BobFantaGames.

B - Non plutôt FantaBobGames après tout tu es le chef et c'est plus joli dans se sens là.

F - Ok, et si on allait sur skype pour en discuter et parler de tes prochaines séries ?

B - Ok je t'appelle. Maisss sil te plaitttt !

F - Oui ?

B - Je peux jouer à Skyrim ALLEZ DIT OUI !

F - Pourquoi pas sur la nouvelle chaine.

B - OUIIIII ! Je te préviens je fais beaucoup de connerie sur Skyrim, comme jouer avec les crânes Kakakakakaka !

F - ça ne m'étonne même pas.

B - Je suis Bob Lennon après tout Haha ...

 _ **La suite vous la connaissez.**_

 _ **fin**_

 _ **Ninourse01**_


End file.
